


Snippets

by ImpossibleInfluencerZombie



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Other, small amounts of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossibleInfluencerZombie/pseuds/ImpossibleInfluencerZombie
Summary: a KraglinxReader love story from his view. These will be short little snippets of their time together.





	1. #1

“Kraglin.” I turned, watching y/n’s hair bounce up and down as she skipped towards me. “What ya doing y/n?” I asked as her e/c eyes bore into mine. “Captain said we’re heading for Xander, you’re from there right?”

“Well, yeah” I said, unsure, shifting under her gaze. “I want to go shopping, can you take me?” she asked smiling at me. The intoxicating smell of flowers and citrus fogged my brain, she was a Ravager, she wasn’t supposed to smell so good, it made it hard to focus. Y/n’s smiled dropped a little as she tilted her head. I need to say something.

“I, ah, yeah, I’ll take ya.” my hand moved unconsciously to rub my neck. Her smiled returned tenfold “Thank you Kraglin.” she beamed, I looked away as I felt heat rise up my cheeks. “I’ll be ready to go as soon as we dock.”

“Ok.” was all I could manage as she skipped away.

“Girls barely been on this ship a month ‘n she got ya all twisted round ‘er finger.” I could hear the smile in his voice.

“I know, Cap'n.”


	2. #2

“Kraglin, ya be back by sundown, we ain’t stayn’ longer then we need.” Yondu said from the captains chair. “Cap'n” I nodded at him.  
“Ya make sure ya show her a real good time”. He winked as I turned away from his gaze, his laughter bouncing off the walls.

“Y/n” I said walking down the ramp, she was standing at the bottom looking at the sky “Ya ready ta go?”  
“There’s three suns” she mumbled. “There’s THREE suns!” her e/c orbs full of wonder. “Oh my god, space is awesome.” she waved her hands excitedly, her radiant smile growing by the second. “Ya never been ta Xander before y/n?”

“No, well, technically yes, but I wasn’t allowed off the ship” she shrugged. “Ya weren’t allowed?”

“Nah, the Ciegrimites wouldn’t let me out if their sight, they thought I’d run if I got the chance.” she paused. “They were right though, so I couldn’t even be angry about it” she laughed, the sound drew me in and before I could stop it as a smile broke over my face.

I walked a step behind Y/n as she half skipped down the street. Her h/c hair was soaking in sunlight and looked angel like as it bounced around her frame. I was so hypnotized by her movements that I didn’t realise she’d stopped until I bumped into her back.

Her small frame was pressed to mine, her heat soaked into my bones as my fingers twitched with want. I could only think of pulling her closer and burying my face in the crook of her neck.

“Kraglin?” Her voice flooded my ears, snapping me to attention. I jumped back like she’d burnt me. “Sorry.” I mumbled, looking at a stain on the road with too much interest.

“My bad.” She was smiling, I knew it but couldn’t bring myself to look. “So, I have 4000 units, is that a lot?” I looked at her, confused. “It’s a lot on earth, but, I’m not sure about here.” she clarified. “What’d ya wanna buy?” my gaze directed to the fountain behind her.

“Well, I was hoping to get some new outfits, deodorant or whatever you have and something to wash my hair with.” she said rolling the ends of her hair between her finger tips. “Ya should have enough” I nodded. She smiled again and I felt like my heart would burst.


	3. #3

It was late, the only noise was the hum of the ship and the snores of the crew coming from down the hall. I was walking back to the bridge when I saw her, Y/n. She was sitting against the wall, elbows resting on her knees, head in her hands, watching the stars drift by. 

“What ya doing y/n?” She jumped, peering up at me with her e/c globes. “Kraglin”- she breathed, dropping her head- “you scared me.” A sigh escapes her lips. “Do you ever miss your home?” Y/n asks barely above a whisper. I let my back hit the wall, using it to slide down next to her. 

“Ya miss home Y/n?” She sighs again. “If I say no, does that make me a bad person?” She peers at me through her h/c hair. Before I can open my mouth to answer, she cuts me off. “Don’t get me wrong, I miss my brother, and, I would do anything to see his stupid face again, but how am I supposed to go home, when I know how amazing it is out here?” She pushes herself up and walks towards the window. 

“If ya really wanna go, Cap'n could help ya, if ya asked” I say, ignoring the way my heart squeezes. Y/n turns to face me. “But, if I go home, I’ll never see you again”- a small smile ghosts her lips- “then what would I do with myself.” My heart squeezes again, but it’s a different squeezing than last time. It’s when I open my mouth to say something, that her words really hit me. Red blooms over my face and I look at the floor hoping she didn’t notice. I freeze as she places her hand on my shoulder, “night, Kraglin.” It’s only once she rounded the corner that I’m able to pick myself up and go back to the bridge.


	4. #4

Bullets whizzed past me as I jumped over a box and ducked for cover. God I was glad Y/n wasn't here, when Yondu said we were going to Ba-Banis for a job she'd begged to come and when he'd told her no she'd yelled until he'd pushed her out of the bridge.

Yondu's whistling hit my ears and I took that as my cue. Jumping up I shot the guy closest to me before rushing forward, shooting as I ran for an exit. As I rounded the corner an arm shot out and hit me in the chest, knocking me off my feet.

"You're not getting away ravager," he raised his foot to stomp on me, missing as I rolled to the side. Scrambling to my feet, I spun, punching the guy in the face making him stumble back into the wall. I raised my fist to punch him again, missing as he rushed forwards, grabbing my head and pulling it down, connecting his knee to my nose with a sickening crunch.

I let out a roar as I tackled him to the ground, landing blow after blow on his face. "Kraglin," Yondu called and I nodded, getting off the guy and running after him.

=====

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BACK HOURS AGO," Y/n was standing in the docking bay, arms crossed over her chest. "Nothin' ya need to worry ya pretty little head bout'," Yondu grunted as he stalked past her. Her face scrunching in anger before she directed her eyes to me.

"WHY IS YOUR FACE BLUE?" She paused as soon as she said it, I could see the gears turning in her head as she took in my appearance. Y/n face dropped as the pieces fell into place, "it's blood? You're bleeding," her voice was soft. "Come with me," she grabbed my hand, dragging me towards the med bay.

"What happened?," Y/n asked as she opened the first aid kit. "We were on Ba-Banis bout' a year ago, guess they're still mad," she hummed, hands cupping my face as she turned it left and right, looking at the damage. Y/n's fingers brushed my cheeks as they moved to my nose, "Does this hurt?" She said pressing down gently. "No," the 'o' catching in my throat as she leaned closer. "I don't think it's broken," she stepped back, grabbing the healing cream and popping the lid before dabbing some onto her fingers.

Y/n leaned in close again, wiping the healing cream over my nose and cheek. I felt like I was in a trance and before I could stop my self I grabbed her wrists, stopping her fingers. My eyes met hers then trailed to her lips just as she ran her tongue over them.

"Y/n," she jumped back, looking at Horuz as he lent against the door frame, "Cap'n wants ya." Her eyes flicked to me, "'Kay." She nodded her head, brushing past Horuz as she disappeared from the room. The goofy look on Horuz's face said it all, if he hadn't left when he did, I'd have strangled him.


	5. #5

A week.  
A goddamned week.  
Y/n had barely been near me since that day in the medbay and now there she sat on the other side of the bar, giggling as Kalanis leaned in to whisper something in her ear. I felt my blood hit boiling point as he placed his hand on her thigh, pushing her dress up as he caressed it. I slammed my hands on the table, pushing myself up, "Kraglin," Yondu's voice said in warning. I closed my eyes breathing out through my nose as I dropped back into my seat. 

Kalanis was one of the biggest illegal weapon dealers in the galaxy, about a month ago we'd heard a rumor that he had a vault full of treasure, after looking into it and realising it was true, we started working in a plan. The original plan was to ambush Kalanis and his men and take what we want by force, after more recon we came to the conclusion that we were out manned and out gunned and that a more subtle approach was our best bet. 

"I could seduce him," Y/n suggested, glaring at Yondu as he barked a laugh. "He ain't no Terran boy," he said shaking his head. "What's that have to do with anything? He's a man and you're all the same, no matter what planet you come from." she said crossing her arms over her chest. "Ya really think ya could do it?" Yondu lent back in his chair, looking her up and down. A pregnant pause filled the air between them, "I'll make you a deal,"- Y/n smiled sweetly at him -"if I can seduce this Kalanis guy, get him away from his men, then you teach me how to fight, how to shoot and you start taking me on jobs." 

"'N if ya can't?," she shrugged at him, "what do you want?" Yondu's eyes flicked to mine, as he smirked, "I'll tell ya when you fail." She narrowed her eyes at him, hesitating before extending her hand to him, "deal." 

Y/n placed her hand on Kalanis's, stopping his caress as she ran her hand up his arm to his shoulder. She lent forward, saying something before running her hand back down his arm. She slid off her stool, grabbing his hand and pulling him off of his. Kalanis dismissed his men with a wave as he followed Y/n out of the bar.

I felt like I couldn't breathe, what if something went wrong, what if something happened to Y/n. After 15, long, agonizing minutes, Horuz and Vorker sent word that the ambush had been a success, we had Kalanis. I felt relief wash over me as we made our way back to the ship. 

\-----

Swearing and the sound of something clattering to the floor filled my ears. It was Y/n voice and it was coming from the medbay, I stopped in the doorway,   
"Y/n?" She jumped dropping the healing cream again as a soft fuck fell from her lips. I smiled to myself, I'd never heard her swear before. She picked up the healing cream for a second time before spinning around to face me. The smile dropped from my face as I took in the purple bruise that was starting to bloom over her cheek, under her puffy eye. 

"Kalanis wasn't happy when he realised what was happening," she gave me a small smile. "Sit down," I ordered as I pulled the healing cream from her fingers, she sat on the bed watching as I popped the lid. I stepped forwards, settling between her legs, feeling heat rise in my cheeks when her thighs brush against my hips. 

Y/n tilted her head up, eyes meeting mine, "Fuck it," tumbled from her lips as her hands twisted in my coat and pulled my lips down to hers. Our lips crashed together, her soft, plump ones against my smaller, very surprised ones. I felt like my whole body was on fire, her chest was pressed against mine, one of her legs half curled behind mine, pulling me closer. It was when Y/n pulled away, mumbling a "s-sorry," and looking away that I realised I hadn't kissed her back. 

OH SHIT! I hadn't kissed her back, she'd caught me off guard, my brain had practically melted at her touch. "I, um, I can do it," she shook her head pulling the healing cream from my fingers. Her touch jumped started my body, as if on auto pilot, I snaked my arms around her waist, pulling her close as I pressed my lips to hers. The sound of the healing cream clattering to the floor barly registered as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me even closer. 

Y/n's tounge ran over my bottom lip, begging for entrance. My hands ran up her back, tugging the hairs at the nape of her neck, pulling her head back, making her gasp. Ours tounges found each other, her taste mixing with mine as I lent forward deepening out kiss. Our tounges fought for dominance before she broke away, breathless. "Kraglin, I'm sorry,"- she panted -"this week, I'm so sorry," I rose and eyebrow at her in question, silent as I tried to catch my breath. 

"I was avoiding you, I felt bad. I should be trying to get home, but I can't help but think I would be happy to spend the rest of my life here," -she paused -"with you." she trailed off, sighing to herself. I swallowed hard, "Ya wanna stay with me?" smile forming on my lips as I tilted her head up. "Yes," she whispered, her bruise now a deep shade of purple, "let's get ya fixed up." Y/n leaned into my touch as my fingers brushed her cheek, she hummed, smiling as she pulled me down to her lips for another kiss.


End file.
